Just Wanna Be Happy
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Monica Hellion is not your average 14 year old. She's been reborn 15 times. She thinks he world is a joke and a personal hell. Until Max comes along and makes her feel something. Can Max break through her walls? What about Greg and Monica's killer?
1. So What If It Hurts Me?

Hello, my name is Monica Hellion. I'm 14 years old but it feels like 314. Perhaps it is. And in all that time, nothing's changed. All the times I've come so close to completing my life's mission, I've been taken out. I've died and was forced to be reborn again. This is my 15th time at being reborn. I know that because I have a vampire friend who just so happened to be with me in several of my past lives. That, and after so many times of traveling from hell and back, you learn all the secrets of the system.

The boy I'm after is- well, was- named Robert Hunter. He used to be a rich prince in my first life. Gregory, or Greg, was with me in that life. He had been my best friend. I was a stable hand and Greg was too. Robert and I fell in love and some one ended it abruptly. I was killed the night we first kissed. Since then, Greg's been with me for 11 of my 15 lives. He's trying to protect me from whoever it is that is after me.

In this life, I'm a rich kid. I was born into a family with a strong werewolf bloodline. In fact, we're royalty. My older brother, Trent, is a prince and, unfortunately, that makes me a princess. My Father thinks that from all my nightmares and werewolf freak outs at random times- I'm fragile. Too fragile to be without a guard at all times. My Mother had home schooled me up until recently. We've moved to New York City and my parents are sending me to a public school, with Greg as protection of course.

I could choose any part of my horrid existence to show you that everything bad happens to me, but let's move on to Tribeca Prep. So, let's start from week two of my miserably short existence at this school:

"You really should have finished that last night, Monica." Greg said in a tolerant voice. Greg almost never raised his voice or scolded me. Hell, he's lived through 11 lives of my crap, he can take another one.

"Oh shut up, Greg!" I growled. Greg just smiled and looked around the hall way, as if someone might be lurking in the shadows. I saw a dark haired girl and a weirdly dressed red head walk around the corner. Greg leaned casually against a locker but I saw his muscles prepare for an attack. Greg thought that my killer might be a girl who was jealous of my relationship with Robert.

"Oh my god, did you see how mad Justin was?" The dark haired girl laughed. The red head was laughing too but she seemed to be trying to keep a straight face.

"What about Max, Alex? We shouldn't of left him behind." The red head cautioned. Alex- I assumed the dark haired girl was called- shrugged and rounded another corner with the red head in tow. A shaggy brown haired boy came walking down the hall and stopped in front of a row of lockers. He spun the dial and opened him locker.

He was actually kinda cute. Sure, he could use a slight trim but he seemed okay. He wasn't much taller than me, which was good because I hate guys who were monsters compared to me. He wasn't trying to be goth or emo, which was also good. I never liked posers.

"I forgot my science!" I sighed. Greg simply smiled down at me. The boy looked over at me in shock, as if he'd only just noticed me.

"We had science?" He asked, completely clueless.

"Yeah, it was the essay about global warming. Didn't do it either?" I laughed. The boy slapped his forehead and rummaged through his backpack. He shook his backpack and a bunch of wrinkled papers scattered on the floor. He groaned in frustration and two wandering kids- who were no doubt skipping classes- kicked them around. Greg was about to step in when I decided that enough was enough.

"Knock it off, knuckle-heads!" I hissed. The boys turned to me and sneered. Greg stepped up next to me and prepared to throw the first punch.

"Well, if it isn't Trent's baby sister! The Princess of Romania!" The taller boy gave a sloppy bow and chuckled. The fatter boy snorted.

"I don't care what she is, she ain't got no business interrupting us!" The fat one growled.

"What should we do, Frank? She's got this goth kid," He nodded his head in Greg's direction. "sticking up for her. Plus, we gotta beat that scrawny kid up too." Frank snorted again and cranked his knuckles.

"This kid don't bother me, Benny. That scrawny kid don't matter either." Frank laughed. Greg ground his teeth together.

"For one, I am NOT goth. Two, I don't like the way you're talking about my friend. Now, apologize or I'll make you." Greg spat. Benny laughed and raised his arm to throw a punch. A flash of light made me squint and suddenly, the bullies were on the ground. Benny had a black eye and Frank had a bloody lip.

"Y-you guys are creeps, man!" Frank screamed before running off with Benny yelling after him. I turned around and looked for the brown haired kid but he was gone. I was 90 percent sure that whatever just happened was caused by magic but neither Greg or I could use it. Of course, being dead 15 times over allows you some pretty sweet abilities, but not magic.

"What in hell was that?" I whispered. Greg looked just as shocked but also a bit . . . . . . Nervous? "You okay?" I asked. Greg snapped out of his nervous state and returned to the calm and cool person I was used to.

"Yeah. Let's go to class, okay?" He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and guided me away. He was gentle but I could see how worried that had just made him. Greg was never angry or rough when training me. Or ever really. It's as if he thinks I'll break just like everyone else does.

In fact, everyone almost had me believing that I was frail and breakable. True, my emotions were messed up and I wasn't the sanest person ever but I don't believe that a touch could break me. In fact, I'm on of the best fighters Greg's ever taught. That's probably my bloodline though.

**(A/N: So. . . What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Want me to continue. I don't expect raving reviews on this one but I would like at least one or two. This story will end sadly. Yes, I feel bad for making it end badly but I will make a sequel, so no problems. Right?)**


	2. So What If I Break Down?

**(A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story will have a side pairing of Jalex and Mason will be featured in it as well. Not for anything that has to do with Alex, however. I will describe Monica's appearance in this chapter. I own nothing! No flames, only constructive criticism!)**

**Greg's POV**

That did not just happen. I didn't just see _him _again! Okay, deep breaths, Gregory. Calm down. That was _not_ Robert. That was _not _magic. And Robert did _not_ just save Monica when you probably couldn't. Nope. Not at all. Then why am I feeling so . . . Guilty?

"You okay, Greg?" Monica asked. I recomposed myself before answering. Did she see how concerned and nervous I was just then?

"Yeah. Let's just go to class, okay?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Normally, this would relax her, but she didn't seem to relax. In fact, she seemed to become even more worried. Yes, you could say that I cared about her a lot. I've always cared about her. In every life of hers, I've loved her for different things. The cycles seem to repeat themselves.

In her first life, I loved her because she was my friend. In her second, because she was caring. In her third, because she was too scared to love. In her fourth, because she was unattainable. In her fifth, because she was unstable and broken. These cycles repeat and I fall for her every time.

So, here I am, in love with an unstable girl who's looking for love in some boy who falls for her too late. Yes, it hurts like hell when it's over, but that doesn't stop me from trying it over again. The life when I came the closest to being with her was her sixth.

Then, she was a merchants daughter and Robert was a baron's son. My cover was that I was a traveling artist. She immediately befriended me but then, fell in love with Robert, who at the time was named Andre. I almost talked her out of going to a party with him, but she resisted and was killed that night.

The day went without further incident, well . . . Until our walk home. We only walked 5 blocks until we met up with a limo that brought us back to her mansion. Monica was walking ahead of me and seemed preoccupied. Her curly brown/black hair was tied up in a sloppy ponytail and her hazel eyes were hazy and far away. Monica had light mocha colored skin that seemed to go from life to life with her. She wasn't overly tall but she wasn't average either. She was thin yet had slight muscles, as much muscle as a 14 year old can have.

A boy on a skateboard rode past us and nearly pushed Monica over. She caught herself and I caught a glimpse of the boy. He was the one from earlier. The wizard. I ran and caught the boy's elbow. He looked back at me absent-mindedly. He had apple headphones on and took one out of his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked in a tired tone. I glared at him.

"You almost knocked her over. I'd watch where you're going if I were you." I warned him. The boy looked behind me and saw Monica. Recognition flashed over his features.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Guess I zoned out." The boy laughed. Monica smiled lightly and jealousy swarmed over me. Yes, he definitely had Robert's sense of humor. I released his arm and stepped back, hoping he would just skate away and not talk to Monica anymore.

"It's okay. After what those bullies did to you- I guess you have the right to zone out." Monica said. The boy shrugged. "I'm Monica by the way." The boy nodded and stared at her- as if he couldn't make sense of her words.

"You don't look like a Monica. You look like a Miranda, but my name's Max." He rambled. Monica was shocked at what he had said. Her name in her first life _had_ been Miranda.

"Did you find your science homework?" Monica covered. Max seemed confused.

"What homework?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah! I didn't find it, but at least I got the next 3 days to do it in detention!" Max joked. Monica giggled and I glared at Max. Not that he noticed.

"What are you listening to?" Monica asked- eyeing the ipod touch in his hand. Max looked down at it and smirked.

"Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché, Escape The Fate." Max said. Monica smiled. That was her favorite band besides Evanescence.

"I love that band! What's your favorite song?" Monica and Max launched into a conversation on which song was better- Ashley or Situations. Monica claimed that Ashley was a cool song and that it was romantic but not mushy. Max argued that Situations was an Escape The Fate classic and that Ashley was "a girl song".

"Monica! Greg! What are you guys doing?" A voice called from a nearby limo. It was Monica's older brother, Trent. He had wavy black hair that brushed his shoulders and the same dark skin Monica had. His eyes were dark brown and he almost always had a superior grin on his face. Now was no exception.

"Sorry, Trent, Monica's talking to a friend of hers." I told him. Trent shrugged as if he couldn't care less about what his sister did. Trent was 18 and was about to graduate. He was also going to be a king when his dad dies.

"Um, I gotta go, Max. But I'll talk to you later, right?" Monica asked. Max looked over at Trent and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Yeah, see ya at school, Monica." Max mumbled before riding away. Monica raised an eyebrow but didn't voice her question.

**Max's POV**

I know that guy. Trent was his name, right? Yesterday in the lair, Justin was talking about some prince guy who had a sister who was crazy. The only known werewolf to be "crazy". That was the only part I actually listened to because he showed a picture of him and his sister. So, was Monica crazy? Was she really the werewolf?

When I got home, Justin was in the lair studying spells. I paced and tried to clear my head. Justin noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Max?" Justin asked.

"Actually, there is. Ya see, I met this girl and-" I was cut off by Justin's laughing.

"You're asking me how to talk to girls?" He laughed. I sighed and shook my head, remaining serious.

"No, Justin. It's nothing like that." I said. Justin seemed to sense how serious I was and put down his spell book. "You know that werewolf prince you talked about yesterday? Well, I saw him and his sister at school today." Justin was wide eyed and shocked.

"Really? Did you talk to them?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna know if she's really as crazy as everyone says. She didn't seem crazy or anything." I mumbled. Justin sat back and thought for a minute.

"Well, I've never met her before so I have no personal opinion. But from what all the books and reports say, yes, she is crazy. They say that she thinks she's been to hell and that there's someone who's trying to kill her. Her parents even hired her a bodyguard that was around her age but she still thought it wasn't enough. Her own brother even thinks that she's crazy." Justin said. She thinks someone wants to kill her?

"What do you mean by she's been to hell?" I asked him. Justin stood up and walked over to the bookcase. He scanned the titles until he came to an dark brown leather bound book. He pulled it out and sat back down.

"This is her diary from when she was 12 to 13. Well, a copy of it actually. She's quite the celebrity after the fuss she made from meeting Mason." Justin murmured. She had met Mason? I took the book from him and groaned at how thick it was. It was at least 1000 pages. Justin laughed and walked out of the lair. Looks like I was on my own now. I looked at the cover.

**The Dark Tales of Monica Hellion**

**By Monica Hellion**

Wow. She must have been really tormented when she was 12. I flipped open to the first entry and began reading.

_Dear Robert,_

_I'm writing to you from my room- more like a dungeon cell. My parents are throwing a ball downstairs that I am not allowed to attend. Why, you ask? Because I've told them about yet another dream I had. In this one, I saw you and we were on the sidewalk outside of a ballroom. You looked amazing, as always. Just as you were about to say that you loved me, someone leaped from the shadows and stabbed me in the heart. I awoke to myself screaming, as so many other dreams end these days. I would call them nightmares but with you in them, they are dreams. Distant memories that can only be relived through my subconscious. My Mother and Father have decided to hire a guard for me- since most of my dreams end in me being killed. I'm quite paranoid lately. Greg is my new bodyguard although he seems more like a friend than anything. Greg is a vampire and I suppose that's why my parents hired him. I'm going to be meeting a boy that my parents want me to marry when I'm 18. My parents claim that he will help my image. They say that he is a descendent from an old royal family but his family was overthrown. I've seen a picture of him and he seems nice enough. I guess that I'll always have to deal with this emptiness inside me. Even now, when I feel the most connection to you while writing, I feel this nagging that I'll never be happy. As if I'll always be disappointed and my love life will always be tragic as in the past 14 lives._

_Immortally yours,_

_Monica Hellion_

**(A/N: Did you love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Suggestions? I accept any constructive criticism that you want to give. I'll try to post during the week days but no guarantees. I will always post on the weekend! That is my promise now!)**


	3. What If The World Throws Me Off The Edge

**A/N: In this chapter, Mason will make an appearence, as well as Dean. Dean isn't exactly the same as when he was dating Alex. You'll see! Tell me if you like it!**

As we walked down the long pathway to the mansion, Greg was glancing at me now and then. Trent was walking ahead of us, with two guards behind us. Trent shoved his hands in his pockets and began whistling.

"Knock it off, Trent." I mumbled. Trent shrugged but didn't stop whistling. As we neared the front doors, a girl stepped out and smiled warmly at Trent. His wife, well, his soon to be wife. I waited for Mason to step out as well, but I knew Father wouldn't allow me to see him without laying down ground rules. Last time, well, let's just say that something happened that didn't improve my image very much. In fact, it just made me even more desirable to other families. I'll explain that when we get to it.

"Veronica told me you would be returning soon!" Trent's fiancee, Rachel, said happily. Veronica is my mother. Trent nodded and brushed past her into the house. Rachel's face fell, but she put on an automatic smile. She did that alot, because, obviously, Trent didn't like her as much as she likes him. Personaly, I would stay friends with Mason if I had a choice. He's one of those guys that you stick in the friend zone.

"Do you know where Keira is?" Trent asked Rachel. She thought for a moment and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Rachel pointed down the hall and shuffled after Trent. Keira was Trent's main protecter but lately, she's been really sick and he's been really worried about her. I sighed as I began to hear shouts come from the room. I walked into the next room and saw Mason at the piano. I stopped in the doorway and saw a dark haired boy standing in front of the window. Window is an understatement, more like wall. The window was huge and covered most of it. Mason was playing some sweet, gentle melody as the dark haired boy seemed to glare at the garden.

"It's just that- Russo wouldn't do that. I don't think she'd ever love him. Not _that _way!" The dark haired boy growled. Mason nodded and continued playing. Greg came up behind me and his eyes changed to a cold, menacing look that he used around all guests to seem deadly. Of course he was deadly, but he didn't want to be seen that way. Mason looked at the door way and did a double take when he saw us. He smiled warmly at me.

"Dean, she's here." Mason stopped playing and made his way over to me. "Hello, Love." He mumbled when he pulled me into a hug. I actually smiled and felt a genuine sense of happiness. 'Dean' looked over at me and nodded polietly, which seemed akward coming from him. I don't think he was used to being formal. Greg closed the palor doors and stood by them roboticly. You can tell that he didn't like Mason much.

"Love, this is Dean, my new advisor." Mason said. I looked over at Dean and concluded that he must be a human. And from the bite marks on his neck, he must be involved with a vampire. Or he's hanging around vampires, waiting to be turned. Either way, I didn't trust this guy much.

"Nice to meet you. But, why are you guys here?" I asked. Mason laughed and sat down on the beige couch. I sat down next to him and he took my hand. This was not going to be good.

"Always to the point. Well, we're here because there's been talk that you've befriended a wizard by the name of Max Russo. He's not the type your parents want you to be assosciated with. So, I'm here to distract the paparazzi. Your Father thinks that if we're seen together, it'll improve the public's view of you." Mason concluded.

"It seems like they like me enough already." I sighed. I let what Mason just said sink in. Max was a wizard. My parents didn't approve of me with him. I couldn't talk to him. He knows I'm crazy. Great.

You see, when I was born, a fortune teller predicted that I'd have an unnatural connection to hell. She said that I would have visions of a different nature than any fortune teller. I'd be able to connect people with their past lives. She was half right. The people decided that they wanted me to be the ruler instead of Trent. They wanted me to marry Mason, a boy who everyone believed was a protogy. When I first met Mason, I'd seen who he had been in a past reincarnation. He had had a huge role in my second life. He'd been my best friend, a closer friend than Greg had been. I'd caused a huge commotion and the people were convinced that we were soulmates because of it.

"You mean, we're supposed to act like we're in love or something?" I guessed. Mason smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I'd told him about our past and now we couldn't think of each other in any other way but friends. Old friends. Dean examined me and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You really are the girl I was told to find." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I was told by some fortune lady that I'd need to find you to find my true love. That's the only reason I'm here." Dean sighed. Mason shot Dean a look and gave me a grin.

"But don't worry, Love, everything's going to turn out fine. I promise." Mason concluded. I wasn't so sure. I was supposed to find my true love, kill my murderer, have a happy ending, find Dean's true love, make sure my brother ruled the clan, and keep Greg alive in the process. Fantastic.

"I don't like promises, Mason. They always end in someone getting hurt." I sighed. Mason chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Got it, no more promises." Mason laughed. Dean snapped his fingers and pointed out the window to where Max, a man, a tall green eyed boy, and Alex were standing. How did they get in my courtyard? Oh, right. Magic. Greg walked over to the glass door and opened it for them. Dean hid his face and Mason blushed when Alex walked in. Greg addressed the man.

"The Russos, I prosume?" Greg asked in a formal voice. The man nodded and Max raised an eyebrow at Greg. Max looked over at me and our eyes met. His eyes were sad almost. They seemed troubled and worried. He looked away and the green eyed boy wrapped his arm around Alex. Wait, wasn't that her brother? Well, it did seem like an okay brotherly gesture, I suppose.

"It's okay, Gregory, they aren't going to harm Monica. I'll assure of that myself. After all, she is my fiancee." Mason laughed. Greg shot a glare at Mason before walking back to the entry. "Alex, Justin." Alex winced slightly but cuddled into Justin. Justin nodded at Mason and nodded at me as well.

"Hey, Max." I said in a carefull voice. Max barely glanced at me before mumbling something that sounded like "goodtoseeyoutoo".

"I'm sure you're wondering why you've been summoned here. Sir Jonathon and Lady Veronica have asked me to tell you that your brother is not allowed to socialize with Monica. For her own safety, of course. Sir Jonathon doesn't think your son is stable or responsible enough to be around her. She's quite fragile, in his opinion." Mason instructed. "Max, the clan asks you to not speak to Monica anymore. Do you understand?" Max and I shared a look and he shook his head.

"I can't do that, Mason." Max reasoned. Mason chuckled. Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn't blow his cover.

"Of course you can, Max. You understand that Monica isn't quite stable enough to . . . associate with a person like you. I don't mean to offend anyone, but you just aren't the kind of person she should be talking to." Mason argued.

"No, I mean, I really can't. I'm the guy that she's been waiting for. Right, Monica?" Max asked pointedly. Oh. I get it now. If I said yes, they would have to let us talk. They'd be forced my our subjects to allow us to be friends. Or more. Aparently, Max hadn't thought about the future or how they'd make us get married, but for now it worked.

"He's right, Mason. I can feel it." I said. Mason looked uncertain but wanted to trust me. I'd never lied to him before so he had no reason not to believe me. Mason nodded unsurely. Alex looked confused but Justin nodded, as if this made perfect sense to him. Dean scoffed, drawing unwanted attention to him.

"Dean?" Alex exclaimed. Dean sighed and leaned casualy against the wall. Justin looked slightly angry and a bit anxious. Who was this Dean guy?


End file.
